


Gotham Bois

by RageOfTheGold



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Everyone Is Gay, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Nudity, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Superheroes, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageOfTheGold/pseuds/RageOfTheGold
Summary: The stories and drabbles of the Waynes and how they all want to fuck each other and the men they know.





	Gotham Bois

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing could use some critiquing so don't roast me to hard and feel free too request stories you want to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bruce Wayne was always known as the playboy with the big ass, big dick, and big chest. He was crushed on by every man who begged the billionaire for just a night with him, but he always declined. However, Bruce has a son which he passed his genes onto even his 'adopted' sons had the ass, dick, and chest of the billionaire. 

As Bruce raised his sons they picked up the habit to show off their skin just as much as their daddy who wears tight-fitting thongs, short robes that only went halfway over his ass, and to wear low hanging underwear.

In the kitchen was all of his sons wearing various thongs. Jason wore zebra print, Dick wore leopard print, Damian wore yellow and Tim came into the kitchen wearing a white thong. "Drake, take off my thong immediately," Michael whined walking over to the brother.

"Stop it! I haven't done laundry yet so let borrow one of your's." Tim struggles to say as he tries to keep Damian at arm's length. However, the assassin gets the best of the sidekick making him fall on all fours causing his ass to get arched in the air.

 Dick and Jason sit back and enjoy the scene as Damian gets the thong past Tim's fat ass and down his smooth thighs. "What are you doing?!" Bruce, in his matching blue short robe and slippers, exclaims as he stops at the doorway.

"Daddy he's wearing my thong," Damian whines again to which Bruce scoffs. "You boys need to learn how to share. Pull your brother's thong back up." Bruce says.

Bruce then begins a lecture, but, between the lecture he was giving his boys about being fair, understanding, and sharing he began flailing his arms which caused his short robe to go up revealing his big dick to Damian and Tim and his just as big ass to Jason and Dick. 

"Honestly you all need to kiss and make up. We're family, fighting with each other is not something we do." Bruce says while going into the refrigerator and bending over to grab a banana, exposing his ass once again to all of his children, then taking a seat in between Jason and Dick at the kitchen table.

Bruce then feels a hand on his shoulder turning he sees its from his oldest son, Dick. "You're right Daddy, but can I have some of your banana?" Dick asks. "You see this boy? Sharing." Holding out the banana Dick sucks on and takes a bite of the banana attracting Bruce's attention, but before he can say anything Jason leans over sucking on the banana before taking a bite as well as palming Bruce's growing erection.

"I'm sorry Daddy it just looked so big and yummy I just had to take a bite," Jason apologizes to a flustered looking Bruce.

"No it's okay it's all about sharing after all," Bruce stammers, trying to regain his composure but he feels Jason's hand begin to slowly tug his cock back and forth.

"Yes, daddy and right now I want to share some more of this big banana with Dickie-bird, that is if you don't mind?" Jason questioned but as Bruce opened his mouth, Dick began to talk. "Of course he doesn't it's all about sharing."

Both boys attacked the banana with Dick eating on the right and Jason taking the left and once they were done with the fruit the two met into a kissing frenzy in front of their father making his dick even more erect and causing more pre-cum to drip onto Jason's hand as he started to pick up speed on his tugs.

However, Tim and Damian didn't want to be left out on the family sharing and crawled underneath table across to where Bruce, Jason, and Dick sat to be met with Jason jerking Bruce's dick off.

Tim leans forward and takes a small sample of the billionaire's stream of pre-cum to which he and Damian engage in a kiss exchanging the special cream until Damian breaks it. "How about now we move on to a different juice I believe both you and I will both enjoy Drake," Damian ends taking the tip of Bruce's dick in his mouth causing the billionaire to massage his hand into his son's curls and buck his hips for his dick to go deeper into Damian's mouth.

While the two take turns sharing the third leg, Jason breaks the kiss between him and Dick. "Not that I don't love you Dickie but I could really go for some milk right now," Jason subtly hints off to Bruce, too busy enjoying his blow job, to listen.

"I know just how you feel," Dick smirks untying Bruce's robe then exposing Bruce's right pec while Jason exposes the left. Simultaneously, they take the sensitive pink nipples into their mouths and begin to suck, tasting Bruce's delicious nectar as it slides down their throats.

Bruce's eyes roll to the back of his head as he revels at the feeling of pleasure across his body. He cradles then Jason's and Dick's head like they were infants getting breastfed while bucking his hips for his son to take his third leg deeper down his throat, but he whines when he feels Tim pull his dick out of Damian's wet mouth.

Bruce slightly opens his eyes but is put in awe as the blue-eyed red bird took the saliva coated cock and practically swallowed it whole taking Bruce all the way to the back of his throat. Bruce body shudders in a manner that sends him into a rut and begins roughly face fucking Tim as Dick and Jason roughly nip and suck at his nipples while Damian sucks on his balls.

Dick's and Jason's faces are covered in milk as sloppily suck and nip at Bruce, Damian and Tim are drenched to their chins in saliva, and the billionaire is to the point of tears in all as his body shakes even harder as his breath fasten and he feels a knot forming in my stomach.

In a loud shriek/moan Bruce bucks his hips one last time as he cums down Tim's throat and feels Damian bite on his balls, but Dick and Jason continue to suck on his nipples for a few more seconds.

"I saved some of Bruce's juice for you want a taste?" Tim asks as he and Damian kiss exchanging Bruce's cum. "See boys?" Bruce says out of breath. "Its all about sharing."

  



End file.
